


Family

by resonae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of AU to Cellophane, inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/pseuds/kaara">kaara</a>'s reply on my tumblr. </p><p>In which Yancy is alive, Raleigh is the prodigal brother, and everyone works at the NYPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/gifts).



> Trigger warning for barely-there mention of prison rape. Yancy asks Raleigh about it, and Raleigh says no. It's barely a line, but still.

“Daddy!”

 

Yancy oomphed as a heavy weight handed on his stomach. He tried to push the weight off of him but it laughed, dug into his side, and he slid his eyes open. He wriggled away and wrapped his arms around the third body in the bed. “Whose genes does he have that makes him wake up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?”

 

Chuck laughed sleepily, twisted and grabbed their son into a hug. “That’d be Herc’s. Skipped me and went to Cooper, apparently. What’s up, Coop?”

 

“There’s someone at the door for daddy.”

 

Chuck raised his head, frowning. “Coop, I _told_ you, no opening doors for strangers.”

 

Cooper pouted indignantly. “I didn’t open the door. I talked to him through Max’s door.”

 

Yancy snickered at the image of this stranger and his son talking through the dog door – and then realized that this person might still be at the door, waiting. He pulled his robe on. “I’ll go see what’s up. Probably some religious thing.”

 

Chuck peeked at the clock. “At 7:12 in the morning?”

 

Yancy shrugged and left his warm bed and husband to shuffle to the door. He opened it, expecting whoever it had been to have left.

 

And then almost hoped he’d just ignored Cooper and let the man at the door stew for a bit. He stared. “Hey, Yance,” his younger brother said, offering an embarrassed smile. “Long time no see.”

 

\--

 

Yancy and Raleigh had been the best tag team in the history of the NYPD. The best. Until Raleigh, seven years ago, made friends with weird people and went sideways. He’d been serving, Yancy thought, for ten years.

 

Yancy’d started dating Chuck a year after that. He and Raleigh had known Chuck for a while – the little genius that was also their chief’s son. They’d gotten married fairly quickly, and even though Herc – Chuck’s father and Yancy’s chief - hadn’t been too happy initially with rushing into marriage, Yancy was happier than he’d ever been. They’d had Cooper four – almost five – years ago, and he’d almost managed to push Raleigh to the back of his head.

 

Raleigh, sitting in his living room dressed in flimsy pants and a hoodie. “Out on parole.” Raleigh explained, thumbing the rim of the coffee mug Yancy had offered him. Chuck was eying him warily from the dining table, watching over Cooper eat.

 

Yancy and Raleigh sat in awkward silence as Cooper ate, unaware of the mood. He was rambling away to Chuck, who was nodding along and ‘mhm’ing but not really paying attention. Raleigh wasn’t really drinking his coffee – he just kept glancing at Chuck’s direction.

 

“I’m taking Coop to dad.” Chuck said, when Cooper was done and Chuck had dressed him. He eyed Raleigh. “I’m telling him.”

 

Yancy nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“I’m going to be back in half an hour. You do all your talking you need to do without me under that.”

 

Yancy rose to press a kiss to his lips. “Thanks, Chuck.” Chuck nodded, glared at Raleigh again, and took Cooper by the hand.

 

\--

 

“So,” Raleigh said, once the car pulled out of the driveway. “You and the chief’s kid.”

 

Yancy nodded, taking a sip of his now-lukewarm coffee. “Me and the chief’s kid.”

 

Raleigh rubbed at the rim of the mug. “And you’ve got a kid that looks exactly like you. Surrogate?”

 

Yancy shrugged. “No. Chuck’s a birther.” Raleigh blinked at him and Yancy watched his eyebrows rise. “He doesn’t really – well. He didn’t really tell anyone. He had to, now, obviously, because he took a pregnancy leave back when Cooper was born. But yeah.”

 

“Your son’s big.”

 

“He’s four. Turning five, soon.”

 

Raleigh nodded. He took a chug of his lukewarm coffee. “Listen, Yance. I… I know you’re mad at me. That I didn’t, you know, let you come visit.”

 

“I went every day.” Yancy told him. “Until last year, when they told me you got moved and wouldn’t even tell me where.”

 

“I know, they told me.” Raleigh rubbed the handle of his mug. “I didn’t want you to see me at my lowest.” He was avoiding Yancy’s eyes. Yancy understood and didn’t understand at the same time. If he was in Raleigh’s place, he wouldn’t have wanted Raleigh to come see him, either. But then again, he would have never been in Raleigh’s place. “Anyway. Uh. Listen, Yance.” He cleared his throat and looked lost. “I didn’t know you got married. Or had a kid.”

 

Yancy gave him a hard look. “Well, you wouldn’t let me come visit. And all the letters got returned. There were pictures of Cooper in there.”

 

Raleigh winced, like he regretted missing out on that. He probably did, Yancy thought. Raleigh loved kids. He would’ve made a good uncle even in jail. “Yeah. I… I’m sorry.” He fidgeted again. “I’d totally understand if you say no. Or if Chuck says no. But… I just need a place to stay. While I get back up on my feet. You know being out on parole doesn’t mean I’m going to be free completely.” Raleigh said, quickly, “I mean, I didn’t realized you’d be married. With a kid. I – I know you might think I’m not gonna be the best influence for Cooper, but I’m not going to make mistakes again, Yance.”

 

Yancy sighed and leaned back onto his couch. “Rals, you’re a dumbass.” Raleigh nodded, sullenly agreeing. “And you’re my brother. But – I’m not the only one who needs to agree to this, Rals. I’ll talk to Chuck about it.”

 

\--

 

Yancy had expected Chuck to be furious that he’d even asked, but Chuck seemed only mildly annoyed. “Old man _said_ that was why he probably showed up.” Chuck grumbled, and Yancy put his hands over Chuck’s hand. For not the first time, Yancy was thankful for Herc’s insight. He also guessed Herc’s fondness for Raleigh had helped.

 

He promised, “He won’t be a bad influence on Cooper. Raleigh – everyone makes mistakes, Chuck. Raleigh’s not going to go down that path again.”

 

He peeked at Raleigh through the patio door. Max had liked Raleigh immediately, and the two were outside in their back yard. Raleigh was tossing tennis balls for Max to slobber all over, and Chuck followed his gaze out. “Fine.” Chuck grumbled. Yancy looked back to Chuck, surprised. “ _Fine_ , I said.” Chuck said, sighing. “He’s your brother, after all. I know how important he is to you. But on one condition. He’s going to have to shave and get a haircut.”

 

\--

 

Raleigh complied with the shave and haircut easier than Yancy had expected him. “I’ve been meaning to anyway,” he told Yancy as he ran his hands through his new short hair.

 

Without so much hair to hide his face, Raleigh was just as Yancy remembered – incredibly good looking with that mischievous smirk that hadn’t disappeared. He flinched, then realizing what happened in prisons. When he cautiously brought it up to Raleigh, Raleigh snorted. “No way. I mean. The people that I was with, they were pretty good people.”

 

“They’re criminals, Rals.”

 

“Yeah, well, so was I. Everyone makes mistakes. Doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.” Raleigh was almost bouncing in the passenger seat. “Man, I can’t _wait_ to meet Cooper. Did you tell him about me?”

 

Yancy shrugged. That had been more Chuck’s job, and Yancy wondered if Chuck had made Raleigh into some kind of horrible criminal or if he’d just said _he’s your uncle_. Cooper was incredibly smart and he’d have questions – _where was he before_ probably being the biggest one out of all that. Yancy didn’t know how he was going to answer that one.

 

When they came back home, Herc was waiting for them on the couch. Raleigh faltered for a bit but Herc smiled – not one of his predatory smiles, but a sincerely warm grin. “Becket.” Herc said. “Good to see you.”

 

“You too, sir.” Raleigh said, rushing over to shake his hand.

 

Herc clapped him on the shoulder. “Got a surprise for you, too. It was Chuck’s idea, though.”

 

There was an indignant sound coming from the bedroom, but what stepped past the corner wasn’t Chuck. It was Mako. Raleigh made a sound that was a cross between a squeal and a scream when he saw her and she laughed, hugging him tightly. “It is nice to see you again, Raleigh.” She said, patting his cheek.

 

Raleigh grinned. “Yeah. Nice to see you too. _Really_ nice.” He hugged her again for emphasis. “Wait, this was Chuck’s idea?”

 

“Yes.” Mako nodded, to more grumbling from the bedroom. “He called me and told me you were out.”

 

Huh, Yancy thought, sliding into the bedroom to find Chuck brushing Cooper’s (already brushed) hair, blushing bright red. Maybe this would work out after all.

 

\--

 

Once Chuck started to trust Raleigh enough, Raleigh became an invaluable sitter. If it was during the day, Cooper was off at preschool. Sometimes Herc and Mako were available, but all four of them had horrible hours. So Raleigh’s 24/7 availability was a gift for both Chuck and Yancy.

 

Cooper adored Raleigh and his endless supply of quirky talents. The fact that the hairy man at the door on the fateful Saturday morning and his uncle were the same person hadn’t quite processed in his head, and all of the Beckets and Hansens were happy to leave it that way.

 

Also, Cooper’s infinite adoration of Raleigh meant no more of Cooper jumping into bed at 7 in the morning on weekends. Yancy chuckled sleepily when he heard Cooper’s squeal from the direction of the guest room. “Your brother’s useful for _something_ ,” Chuck said, smiling lightly and snuggling into Yancy’s side. Yancy laughed again in response and rubbed his cheek on Chuck’s shoulder, pressing light kisses onto the line of his neck.

 

“He’s taking Cooper out to the zoo today.” Yancy said, pulling the sheets higher to cover Chuck’s shoulders.

 

“Mm, yeah, I know.” Chuck turned to face Yancy. When Yancy nibbled at his bottom lip, Chuck made a face. “You have horrible morning breath.” Yancy snorted and let Chuck squirm in his arms anyway so he could lie on his stomach, his chin resting on Yancy’s arm. “I want to sleep more.”

 

Yancy hmmed, already falling back asleep, and pulled Chuck closer to him.

 

\--

 

[Sup.]

 

“I’m calling to make sure you haven’t lost Cooper.” Chuck said. “Or fed him to the dingoes.”

 

[I don’t think they have dingoes here.] Raleigh answered, laughing. [He’s on one of those kiddy trains. He can’t come to the phone.]

 

“Hm, likely story.” Chuck answered, smiling despite himself. “Is he okay? Not tired?”

 

[Tired? I don’t think that’s in this kid’s vocabulary. We went through the reptile house five times.] Raleigh answered, and then there was a bit of rustling. [Hey, Coop. It’s your ma. Tell him you’re alive.]

[MOMMY!] Cooper screamed into the phone, and Chuck winced and held it away from his ear. He really had to get Cooper into the habit of not yelling into phone receivers. [Mommy! We saw bears! And tigers! And lions! And kangaroos!]

 

“I thought you went through the reptile house five times.”

 

[Reptiles?] Cooper repeated, and Chuck heard Raleigh say in the background, _that’s the one with the snakes and turtles and lizards_. Cooper squealed, and Chuck took the phone off his ear in anticipation. [YEAH! Mommy, there was this REALLY BIG SNAKE! Raleigh, can we go see it again?]

 

Chuck laughed when he heard Raleigh say, _Again?!_ in the back. “Coop,” Chuck called, and he heard another rustle as Cooper pressed the phone to his ear once more. “Why don’t you go see the seals and the penguins? You like those, remember?”

 

Cooper squealed in delight and relayed the new information to Raleigh. [Thanks, Chuck.] Raleigh said, on the phone again. [I don’t think I could’ve handled the reptiles again.]

 

“He also likes the dolphin show they have.”

 

[Got it. We’ll be back after dinner.] There was a pause, and then a whisper. [You and Yancy should take this time to make a sibling for Cooper.]

 

Chuck hit the _END_ button on his phone without gracing him with an answer.

 

\--

 

“Raleigh thinks we should be making a little sibling for Cooper,” Chuck told Yancy, while he was cleaning up. He stretched, feeling stupidly happy as he always did after a tumble in bed. It took him a moment to realize Yancy was unmoving. “Yance?” He frowned. “That’s disgusting, throw that out.”

 

Yancy tossed the used rubber into the trash can at that. “Do you… want one?”

 

“I don’t know.” Chuck shrugged, sighing happily when Yancy rubbed his lower back like he always did after sex, rubbing strong circles that made him sigh and melt into a puddle. “But you want one, I know. So does Cooper. And… apparently Raleigh, now.”

 

Yancy snorted. “Raleigh loves kids.” He rubbed Chuck’s sides. “You didn’t really have a good time when you were pregnant with Cooper.” Yancy shuddered a little, remembering the endless vomiting and cramps. Chuck had a painful labor with Cooper, and Yancy remembered swearing never to put Chuck through it again.

 

“I remember you cried.” Chuck snickered. “ _I_ was the one giving birth, if I recall correctly.”

 

Yancy punched him lightly in the back. “I was worried about you. I thought you were going to die or something.” It wasn’t until later they’d learned that Chuck had a particularly bad labor, but that it wasn’t the worst. Chuck came out of it exhausted but fine and Yancy came out of it missing tufts of hair. (Or he swore he did). “Only if you want, Chuck.”

 

Chuck hummed. “I’ll have to think about it.”

 

\--

 

“Yancy yelled at me,” Raleigh told Chuck one morning, when Yancy was dropping Chuck off at a playdate.

 

“What?”

 

“Because I told you two to make a kid.” Raleigh was sulking, and Chuck couldn’t help it – he laughed. “It’s not _funny_.” Raleigh insisted. “He really yelled at me. Listen, Chuck, I didn’t mean you should, you know. I just meant. I mean. I didn’t know you had such a hard time.”

 

Raleigh looked legitimately upset. He flipped a hot French toast onto Chuck’s plate and Chuck forgave him immediately (not that he was mad in the first place) for it. “I wasn’t being serious to Yancy.” Chuck told Raleigh, biting into the toast. “He just cares a lot.”

 

Raleigh’s eyes softened. “Yeah. He…. He does that.”

 

\--

 

Two days after that, Chuck got shot in the shoulder during a public shooting in Times Square. It was a bad shot, jagged and torn, bullet exploded in the shoulder. Yancy didn’t comprehend much after Chuck was pulled onto a stretcher, groaning in pain.

 

Yancy, Herc, Raleigh, and Cooper all spent the day in front of the ER. Cooper had cried himself to sleep on Herc’s shoulder. He was sucking on his thumb, a habit Chuck had rid of him a year ago. It only appeared when Cooper was upset.

 

“He’s gonna be all right,” Raleigh told Yancy. “It’s just a bullet in the shoulder.” But he was so pale he was almost blue, gnawing his bottom lip so hard that it was bruised.

 

Herc nodded. “He’s going to fine.” But _his_ voice was trembling. Yancy didn’t know if it was in anger or in fear, and guessed it was a bit of both.

 

Yancy didn’t say anything.

 

\--

 

Chuck was fine.

 

The shards hadn’t hit anything vital, and they’d missed bones. Chuck’s arm was going to be in a sling for a while, but Chuck was a fast healer. “I’ve gotten shot before,” Chuck pointed out, when he woke up later, groggy under the influence of painkillers.

 

Cooper was asleep on his good side, curled up under Chuck’s arm. He was drooling a little onto Chuck’s shirt but he wasn’t sucking his thumb. Chuck patted him absentmindedly, out of habit than anything else.

 

“Don’t make a habit of it, then,” Herc grunted, looking like he wanted to either kick his son in the ass or hug him.

 

\--

 

Three hours later, Yancy caught Raleigh going through his guns. “Raleigh,” he whispered, horrified.

 

Raleigh didn’t even look guilty. “That _fucker_ that shot Chuck,” he said, vehemently, “you haven’t caught him yet. _I’ll_ catch him. Shoot the fuck out of his brain.”

 

“ _Raleigh._ ” He hissed, angry now more than horrified. He snatched the guns from Raleigh’s hands. “You’re _on parole_. You don’t think I’m mad that Chuck got shot? You don’t think Herc’s mad? What are we going to tell Cooper if you go back in jail?” Raleigh’s face fell. “You think Chuck’s going to be happy you shot someone for him? He’s a police officer, Raleigh, and as much as I fucking hate to admit it, it happens. We’ve all got shot at before.”

 

Raleigh snapped, “I don’t see you fuckers doing anything to catch him.”

 

They yelled at each other for a while after that, but Yancy snatched all the guns and counted to make sure Raleigh hadn’t hid any. He was going to need a new safe. Or a new combination, at least. How had Raleigh even broken into the safe? He needed a heavier safe.

 

“Did you and Uncle Raleigh fight, daddy?” Cooper asked, when Yancy stormed out of the room. He looked a little scared.

 

Yancy sighed and kissed his son’s head. “Yeah, a little bit. But it’s okay, Cooper. It wasn’t bad.” He paused, and winced, remembering how many curse words they’d yelled at each other. “You, uh, didn’t hear anything bad, did you?”

 

Cooper’s sly smile was identical to Chuck’s smirk. “Don’t worry, daddy. I won’t tell mommy.”

 

 

\--

 

The shooter was caught by the 3rd day, which made Raleigh less antsy.

 

Chuck was released by the end of the week with strict instructions not to stress anything. His arm was wrapped firmly in a sling, but Chuck looked glad to just be home. “Hospital food sucked,” Chuck announced, when Raleigh whipped up lunch for him.

 

Raleigh had admitted he was dumb and hadn’t really been thinking. He’d held Cooper on his lap and had downright looked like a kicked dog, so Yancy didn’t really have any other choice but to forgive him. And now he was genuinely happy Chuck was all right.

 

Later that night, when Raleigh was drunk on cheap beer, he leaned over the couch with Max on his lap and grinned up at the sky. “Yance, I’m so _happy_.” He was slurring a little, his head a little droopy. “You and me, we never really had a legit family, you know?” Yancy nodded. Of course he knew. “But man. Right now. You and Chuck and Coop and Herc and Max.” Max raised his head at his name and Raleigh petted him clumsily. “Just. Make me so _happy_ that I’m part of this.”

 

Yancy ruffled Raleigh’s hair and Raleigh protested jokingly. “You’re part of this family, Rals.”

 

“I _know_ , Yance. I know. And that’s when you _are_ part of the family, you know? When you just know.”

 

Yancy knew and he drank with Raleigh until they both passed out on the couch.

 

\--

 

“Great role modeling, you two.” Chuck snorted, handing them both cups of water the next morning. “If Coop grows up to be an alcoholic, I know whose genes to blame.”

 

Cooper giggled from his seat on the kitchen table, munching through his scrambled eggs with peas. Or rather, stabbing it into pieces with his fork. “Daddy, you look horrible.” He kicked his legs under the table, high enough to kick the bottom of it with his toes, until Chuck stopped him. “You too, Uncle Raleigh!”

 

“We were celebrating your return from the hospital.” Raleigh protested. “Coop, quiet down a bit.”

 

“I notice I was absent from this celebration,” Chuck notes wryly, an eyebrow raised.

 

“You’re on meds. You’re not supposed to be drinking. More water, sweets?”

 

Raleigh made a face as Chuck refilled their cups. “I’ve never heard you do that.” When Yancy looked up, he clarified, “Call each other ‘sweet’. Or ‘honey’.  


“Only when we’re drunk or hungover,” Chuck promised, rolling his eyes. “Come on, Coop. Believe it or not, you used to eat that just fine before Raleigh came and started to spoil us all with his food.”

 

Cooper made a face and continued his attack of food, reminding Yancy a _lot_ of Chuck when he wasn’t liking what he was eating. Chuck glared at Yancy’s grin, so Yancy quipped, “Coop, if you don’t eat it, mommy will be sad. How would you feel when you brought home something from school and mommy didn’t hang it up on the fridge?”

 

“Oh. Don’t feel sad, mommy. It’s not that bad.”

 

“Great, Coop. I feel loads better.” Chuck rolled his eyes when Cooper started to eat and the two Becket brothers snickered. “It’s _edible_ , all right? It’s actually decent. It’s just scrambled eggs, how bad could it be? Also, there’s a limited amount of things you can cook with one arm, all right?”

 

Raleigh laughed and downed another glass of water. “I promise never to get drunk so I can cook breakfast every morning, Chuck.”

 

\--

 

Yancy brushed the warm water over Chuck’s good shoulder, rubbing kinks out with expert fingers. He’d been using Chuck’s shoulder injury to get them in the bath together without Raleigh making _too_ much lewd comments, and he tugged Chuck over closer. “Thanks,” he whispered in Chuck’s ear.  


“Hmm?”

 

“You know. For marrying me.”

 

Chuck laughed. “You’re welcome? You’re not so bad, either.” He turned back to face Yancy. “Why are you being weird all of a sudden?”

 

“I dunno.” Yancy shrugged. “You make me so happy.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Chuck’s lips. “You’ve just accepted Raleigh as a part of us. I don’t know if anyone else could have done it so easily.”

 

Chuck rested his head on Yancy’s shoulder and chuckled. “He’s your brother, Yance. If he’s important to you, he’s important to me, too.” He raised his head again. “And he’s grown to be a part of us, now. He’s part of this family as much as you and I and Cooper and Herc are.”

 

Yancy smiled and tugged Chuck closer, mindful of his arm. He closed his eyes, put his head down on Chuck’s good shoulder and let himself stew in the warmth, feeling happier than ever. He raised his head. “You forgot Max.”


End file.
